The TalesWorld: El Mundo de los Cuentos - Saga Adventure Episodio 1
by YOOKOLKAAB
Summary: "... No dejes de soñar, por que si lo haces ya no existiremos mas..."
1. Chapter 1

Saludos, me llamo Yookolkaab Neo Aax y este es un proyecto en el que he estado trabajando por un tiempo. Siguiendo las reglas establecidas aqui esta mi primer Fanfiction History.

The TalesWorld: El Mundo de los Cuentos

Saga Adventure, Episodio 1

Disclamer: Todos los personajes que utilizo son de sus respectivos autores, a excepción los creados por mi y los "protagonistas".

Dedicado: A todos aquellos que alguna vez "Soñaron con...volar" y a esos cuentos que nos llevaron a grandes aventuras y descubrimientos.

(Pensamientos)

"Frases..."

-Dialogo

Texto

- Cambio de escena/ Tiempo

LUGARES/ PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES

Preámbulo

"... No dejes de soñar, por que si lo haces ya no existiremos mas..."

Es de noche, alguien sueña... La luna es testigo, las estrellas brillan... y las sombras envuelven entre pesadillas y sueños a todos lo que caen en los brazos de Morfeo...

"(...Sueño con un paraíso en el horizonte, valles y montañas donde sobre una montaña se levantaba una torre de marfil, volaba a ella sobre un dragón blanco llamado Fujur...una voz se escuchaba en el aire y quise buscar su procedencia... En ese sueño, también visitaba un extraño reino donde El Rey era como una combinación de piezas geométricas y plano como una hoja de papel, entonces había un Convención de monstruos extraños hechos de varias Texturas y elementos...senti a alguien a mi lado pero al girarme no había nadie. De repente estaba navegando en un barco de madera y velas blancas, un hombre con pata de palo se preparaba para lanzar el Arpón; un gigante Ballena Blanca venia hacia nosotros... Alguien tomo mi mano, me vire pero no lo reconocí... Luego yacía en una batalla colosal contra un dragón de ¿Mil cabezas? Era la Hidra, con sus ojos fulminantes pero no estaba sola...conmigo un joven que se me hacia familiar... En otro momento yacía sobre un caballo vagando por el desierto pero me sujetaba a la espalda de ese "joven", huyendo de 40 ladrones que venían hacia nosotros... Después ahí estábamos los 2: frente a frente en esa Gigantesca Biblioteca, preguntas se amontonaban en mi mente pero nunca salieron de mis labios... Era como quedarse sin voz, el sonreía y me dijo antes de que todo se desvaneciera como siempre:

-Algún dia, nos conoceremos...-...y todo se desvaneció, como siempre...)"

Ahí en medio de la penumbra, una joven mira su teléfono con ansiedad; son las 2:47 am... El sol no ha salido aun y el sonido del viento puede escucharse entre las ramas, las estrellas aun están ahí titilando... La casa esta en silencio, intenta dormir pero no puede... Tiene clases y lo sabe, se retuerce en su hamaca* donde duerme, las cobijas le dan calor pero aun así siente frío... Las nubes de lluvia asechan y la luna brilla, entonces se levanta... Necesita pensar y quizás un vaso de leche.

-(Solo fue un sueño...)-se repite mentalmente, se dirige a la cocina todo sigue a oscuras y va al refrigerador donde coge la leche y un vaso en el fregadero.- ¿Que quiso decir con "eso"?.- vuelve a cuestionarse en voz lata, toma un poco de leche y trata de tranquilizarse, sentándose en una silla del desayunador-comedor... Aun a oscuras, sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse... Se apoya en un brazo... La leche le ha ayudado...pero un susurro le habla:

-"Sueña, sueña de nuevo... Algún dia... Algún dia nos conoceremos..."-ella cree que es su imaginación, se recuesta en la mesa, cierra los ojos.- "... No dejes de soñar, por que si lo haces ya no existiremos mas...".- eso la despierta de golpe, pero no solamente eso sino la sensación de un beso en su mejilla frío y a la vez cálido. Busca algún indicio de que haya sido su madre o su abuelita, nada no se siente nada... La leche y el vaso siguen ahí; sacude esas ideas de su mente ¡Imposible!, lo recoge, mete la leche y deja el vaso en el fregadero. Se dirige al baño para lavarse los dientes, pero una vez que esta frente al espejo de este se mira fijamente... El foco de luz amarilla se tambalea de vez en cuando por el viento que suele colarse por la ventanilla.

-"...No dejes de soñar...".- se repite para si esa frase.- Quisiera volver a soñar de nuevo, hace tanto que deje de hacerlo...-sonrie y termina su labor en el baño, vuelve a su hamaca, la siente reconfortable y observa a la luna siendo engullida por las nubes.- Hoy lloverá espero al menos soñar...-se cubre con su colchas.- Por que quiero soñar...realmente quiero soñar...

Términos:

Hamaca: es un tejido de algodón o sintético que forma un cuenco que se usa como "cama" primordialmente, puede ser de diferentes colores y algunas llegan según su mano de obra "caras" (especialmente las de algodón).


	2. Chapter 2

Hola soy yo de nuevo solo quiero agradecerle a Tako Trooper, SamusTorresMcartney y Azrexshate por leer esta historia.

De seguro se preguntaran ¿Por que esta clasificado en Anime-Xover? Por que, aunque al principio no lo parezca algunos personajes harán aparición... ¡Así estén atentos! Sin mas demoras, el primer capitulo...

The TalesWorld: El Mundo de los Cuentos

Saga Adventure, Episodio 1

Disclamer: Todos los personajes que utilizo son de sus respectivos autores, a excepción los creados por mi y los "protagonistas".

Dedicado: A todos aquellos que alguna vez "Soñaron con...volar" y a esos cuentos que nos llevaron a grandes aventuras y descubrimientos.

(Pensamientos)

"Frases..."

-Dialogo

Texto

- Cambio de escena/ Tiempo

LUGARES/ PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES

-Creo que se están equivocando de persona.

-No, es a ti a la que necesitamos...

-¿¡Como!?

Cap. 1

TalesWorld

...Otro dia como cualquier otro, la joven caminaba con un uniforme que consistía en una blusa de botones blanca con el logo en rojo, falda tablones* rojo, calcetines blancos y zapatos cerrados negros; con el pelo rizado sujeto por una cinta roja. Ella caminaba con cansancio ya que ese dia había sido demasiado, tenia que hacer una investigación y para ello necesitaba ir al centro de la ciudad en el único lugar que conocía: La Biblioteca Central.

-¿Por que siempre me marcan estos trabajos?.-suspiro de cansancio.- Bueno...-resignandose y viendo la hora de su reloj.- al menos tengo tiempo suficiente para ir a comer y salir hacer la tarea.-rodo los ojos y se apresuró para llegar a su casa.

Tras almorzar, lavar los trastes contaba el tiempo para preparar sus cosas e ir a ese lugar, se vistió con una blusa gris de manga larga con cuello en V, short azul marino, sandalias tipo gladiador, se llevo un suéter blanco y su boina negra. Dejándose el pelo suelto, tomo las llaves, el dinero, una libreta pues ya lo reescribiria volviendo a casa, una pluma y salio para tomar el camión.

Durante el trayecto, su mente seguía sumisa en aquel sueño y esa voz que al mismo tiempo conocía y a la vez desconocía, no sabia por que pero tenia que buscarle sentido. Cerro un momento los ojos cuando una serie de imágenes conocidas vinieron a su mente...

Era en la Convención de Texturas... cuando estaba conociendo algunos de esos extraños monstruos, entonces ocurre una gran explosión en el portón principal alterando al Rey y sus invitados, pero todos se quedan sorprendidos de quienes eran... Distinguiendo a un extraño guerrero-dinosaurio de piel anaranjada con algo de cabello rojo, cubriendo su cabeza con un casco plateado con 2 cuernos en L; armadura plateada y detalles rojos que le cubría el pecho; hombreras y brazos de las cuales eran enormes garras en color amarillo claro, apreciándose 2 picos con franjas rojas en sus hombreras, 2 placas con gris que hacían de alas en su espalda en forma de D al reverso y las rodilleras eran plateadas con rojo dejando al descubierto sus patas de dragón. Ella se sorprendió ¡Era imposible! Eso no debería estar ahí...entonces dijo el nombre:

-¿Wargreymon?...-y la escena se disipó.

-¿Wargreymon?.- susurro volviendo en si cuando el camión se detuvo brutalmente, haciendo que su cabeza se sacudiera violentamente.- (...¿Como es que-? Aaaagh...¡Odio esto!).- se levanto y se quedo en shock al ver una bola de pelos con grandes ojos de iris púrpuras y grandes, con patas verdes que parpadeo un par de veces y se le acerco pero la chica hecho el grito:

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaah!.-se cubrió con los brazos.

-¿Señorita...se encuentra bien?.- escucho una voz y dándose cuenta de que el camionero parecía asustado, se viró para ambos lados y nada ¡Aquella bola de pelos ya no estaba!

-Ah, si...descuide solo vi un bicho...-se levanto con rapidez y bajo rápidamente con esa sensación aun en su mente.- (Fue...muy real).- se dio un zape mental.- (¡Eso no podía existir! ¿Como podía creer que "Kuriboh" del juego de Yu-Gi-Oh! Existía?

Era solo su imaginación, si eso era, su imaginación y el cansancio de la escuela).- sonrió al sentirse bien de nuevo...aunque las mismas palabras seguían divagando en su mente.- ("No dejes de soñar... No dejes de soñar...").- decidió distraerse pensando en otra cosa mientras llegaba a la Biblioteca.

Unas minutos después...

La joven había llegado a un edificio de 2 pisos estilo colonial, pintado de amarillo con los marcos blancos y la mayoría de sus ventanas cerradas con barrotes negros, un gran portón de madera yacía abierto dejándose ver en su interior 2 escalinatas, una en el lado izquierdo y otro al derecho, un patio en medio yacía una pequeña fuente donde el agua brotaba. Un lugar bastante tranquilo ya que el ruido de los autos y camiones quedaba rezagado afuera, varias personas: jóvenes y adultos quienes subían y bajan, entraban y salían de puertas y de la calle.

Continuo su camino tomando el pasillo junto a la escalinata a la izquierda hasta llegar al fondo donde una puerta de cristal indicaba una pequeña recepción, entro y dando sus motivos a la bibliotecaria paso por la puerta detector hasta encaminarse el fondo. Aquella biblioteca tenia varios anaqueles donde yacían libros, clasificados por tema: Ciencias, Matemáticas, Lenguas, Historia, Literatura...-siendo esta ultima y de los estantes del fondo, se encaminó entre estantes y estantes en búsqueda del libro, puesto que su tarea consistía en leer un libro y resumirlo para su clase; hasta llegar a un pequeño espacio en forma de cuadrado que tenia otros mas estantes, una mesa con sillas y un par de faroles.

-(Cual podia ser...).-se empezó a pasear por el primer estante, en la parte mas abandonada del lugar leyendo cada titulo de los libros pues...los conocía todos.- (2000 Leguas de Viaje Submarino, Sherlock Holmes, Momo, La Princesita que creía en los Cuentos de Hadas, El Caballero de la Armadura Oxidada, El Rey Arturo, Marco Polo, El Pájaro de Fuego, La Abeja Haragana,...).- continuo la lista pero oyó un susurro que la paralizo al escuchar aquellas mismas frases.

-"No dejes de soñar... No dejes de soñar... Por si lo haces, dejaremos de existir..." Sacudio la cabeza, ¿Que había sido eso? sin darse cuenta que donde se hallaba se hacia mas oscuro o mas bien parecía cambiar...los muebles a su alrededor se volvían rústicos, el techo se hacia mas alto, los pasillos angostos y a la vez largos; los murmullos desaparecían.

El crujido de la madera la saco de su trance...notando un silencio poco comun.- ¿Hola?.- se percato de que el ambiente, se sentia...distinto, miro que los estantes no eran de metal sino de madera.- (Que raro)...-un ruido la alerto, un serpenteo como de algo que se arrastra.- ¿Hay alguien ahí...?.- sin recibir respuesta decidió tomar el camino de vuelta pero "algo" no andaba bien...no podia reconocer los estantes que se hacian cada vez mas altos y grandes, notando que a lo largo del pasillo; que por cierto era algo angosto y largo... Se hayaban varios pilares de libros distintos unos de otros creando obstrucciones que le imposibilitaban pasar, entonces al salir pudo darse cuenta de algo: Ese no era la Biblioteca Central...

-(¿Donde...donde estoy?).- se pregunto mentalmente al ver que se hallaba en el centro de una intersección circular con 12 caminos diferentes separados por anaqueles tan altos que se perdían por el techo oscuro, un candelabro colgaba de la cúpula en el había un mural fantástico de criaturas inimaginables: Pegasos, hadas, sirenas, unicornios, faunos, centauros, angeles, aves, animales con ropa e incluso un dragon...todos alrededor de un cielo estrellado con astros y ¿Galaxias?. Pudo apreciar las 12 columnas griegas con mas personajes, cada uno al inicio de las hileras de estantes, que a su parecer parecían interminables perdiéndose entre la oscuridad y los candelabros poco distribuidos. Pero lo interesante eran la temática de cada uno, entonces se percato que donde yacía parada había un mosaico que era un paisaje o mas bien una ciudad fantástica con un árbol enorme visto desde arriba cuyas raíces se extendían en 4 lados y luego entre las calles y por dejado y sobre las casas...realmente muy extraño.

De repente en uno de los pasillos escucha que alguien corre a su dirección; se oye lejos pero cree que podría ayudarle y hasta que oye un rugido y un grito femenino:

-¡Ayudaaaaaa! ¡Pacoooooo!

-¡Corre Natalia, corre!.- escucha una segunda voz, la voz de un niño.

-(¡¿Que rayos fue eso?!).-se pregunta asustada pero no puede dejar a alguien correr peligro, y menos niños; según lo que podía percibir.-¡Por aquí! ¡¿Me oyen?! ¡Por aquí!.-grita con fuerza.- (Sea lo que sea no puedo dejar a unos niños en peligro ante un lo que sea que los siga).

-¡Natalia!.-llamo el niño.

-¡Paco veo...veo a alguien!.-le contesto la niña.

Entonces de entre uno de los pasillos, distinguió 2 siluetas, un par de niños que iban a donde ella y escuchándose otro rugido detrás de ellos.

Ambos logran visualizarse, la niña es castaña tirando a pelirrojo con la tez clara y ojos color chocolate oscuro, llevaba un vestido blanco con rosa, ademas de unos calcetines blancos y zapatos de charol rojo. Parecía una niña de 10 años. En tanto el niño mas bajo, quizás de 8 años, era de tez clara, cabello negro azabache y ojos azul claro, llevaba una camisa roja, short azules, calcetines blancos y zapatos cafés. Al lograr salir, se quedaron sorprendidos unos a otros, la chica iba a preguntar pero otro rugido la detuvo:

-Debemos buscar una salida...-los niños solo se miraron entre ellos, dudando y accedieron, entonces se metieron entre uno de los pasillos...donde el relieve de la columna era la cabeza de un halcón.

Se detuvieron transcurridos un par de minutos cuando dejaron de escuchar los rugidos y se seguían adentrando en el pasillo. La joven se desparramó, por el cansancio. Observo que muy arriba el techo estaba pintado como si fuera de noche con estrellas y todo, percato como salia dispara una estrella por un momento como si fuese una estrella fugaz. Parpadeo ¿Eso habia sido una estrella fugaz?. Después de correr por largo rato miro a los niños quienes trataban de recuperar el aire, por lo que decidió preguntarles:

-¿Quienes son ustedes?.-comenzó, el niño la miro y la niña se sentó sobre sus piernas flexionadas.

-Soy Paco...-respondio el chico con una sonrisa.- teníamos una misión pero se nos apareció un monstruo y veníamos corriendo para tratar de perderlo...

-Yo soy Natalia y soy su hermana mayor...-suspiro.-pero creo nos hemos desviado del camino...-respondio con algo de tristeza, su hermanito la miro con compasión.

-Me llamo Maka...-respondio la joven con una leve sonrisa.- y pues llegue aquí de casualidad pero si tienen una misión, podría ayudarles...-los niños la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Como llegaste... aquí?.-pregunto Paco. Maka abrió los ojos y mostro preocupación.

-Pues...solo aparecí aquí... Estaba buscando un libro...-sonrio nerviosa.-y no recuerdo que paso antes...

Natalia le dedico una mirada a su hermano, sonrieron y Paco se levanto; Maka se extraño.

-Nuestra misión ha sido una exito...al fin te hemos encontrado..."Talesmaster".-Maka no entendió, los niños debían estar alucinando.

-¿De que hablas?.-exigió saber.

-Creo que se están equivocando de persona.-le respondió algo impactada Maka.

-No, es a ti a la que necesitamos...eres tu ¡No puede ser un error!.-respondió Natalia.

-Por favor necesitamos tu ayuda, debes venir con nosotros.- pidió Paco y le extendió la mano.

-¿¡Como!?.- pero antes de que pudiera un rugido los saco de su conversación seguido de una voz profunda y grave.

-"USTEDES NO IRAN A NINGUN LADO...".- y entre las sombras una silueta se hizo presente tan enorme como un rinoceronte, como si fuera hecha de humo donde un par de ojos amarillos se hicieron presente, aquella criatura tenia la forma de...

-Un lobo...-susurro Maka asustada por que esos ojos estaban sobre ella.

-Gmork...-sentencio Paco con preocupación.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡AHORA SERAN MIOS!.- se empezó acercar.-PRIMERO SERAN LOS NIÑOS...MI AMO FUE MUY ESPECIFICO...-gruño pero Maka se puso enfrente, ningún animal ni por muy peligroso que fuese debía lastimar a niños inocentes.

-¡Alejate de ellos, animal roñoso*!.-exclamo buscando algo disimuladamente.- ¡O te las veras conmigo!

El lobo Gmork sonrio, hasta hallarse frente a la joven que seguia protegiendo a los niños. Maka podia sentir el aliento apestoso de ese lobo y el calor sofocante de sus fauces donde se mostraban sus afilados colmillos; una vision horrorosa pero no debia mostrar miedo. Su pelaje era negro como el carbon que se movia como si fuera humo asi como su cola, sus garras afiladas y blancas se mostraban amenazantes. Su rostro y hocico mostraban algunas cicatrices asi como esos ojos amarillos fulminaban a los presentes. Los niños se asustaron y se escondieron mas detrás de ella.

-ASI ¿QUE TE HACES LA VALIENTE?.- dijo burlón el Lobo Gmork.- VAYA VAYA VAYA... -al ver que no había ningún cambio en su expresion.- BIEN ¡ENTONCES...-levanto su pata con filosas garras.- MUEREEEEEEE!.- los niños cerraron los ojos pero Maka no, en su mirada una leve aura verde esmeralda se hacia presente y cuando solo faltaban unos centímetros de ser aplastada, un libro cercano se estampó cerca de su rostro peludo...-¿QUE-?.- entonces miles de libros se estamparon contra el, chocando formando una columna de ellos a las espaldas de Maka y los niños como una ola gigante que se abalanzó sobre el Lobo Gmork que emitió un gruñido lastimero mientras la marea de libros iba en aumento y saliendo de su trance, se dio cuenta que libros y mas libros caían de los estantes.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!.- grito Natalia tratándose de cubrirse con otro libro pero Maka la abrazo al igual que Paco para que no se lastimaran.

-¡¿Por que caen libros?!.-grito eufórica. Entonces al detenerse un momento pudo apreciar como desde los estantes de arriba venían cayendo los libros formando un verdadera avalancha que se iba haciendo mas y mas alto engullendo mas libros y estantes.- ¡Una avalancha de...de...LIBROS!.- tomo a los niños de las manos y corrió en dirección contraria.

-Pero si tu lo hiciste.-dijo Paco muy tranquilamente y sonriendo.

-¡¿Que yo QUE?!.- volvió a gritar y corrieron por el pasillo tratando de huir de la avalancha de libros que se le venían por detras.- ¡¿Es una broma?!

-¡Paco llama a Fujur!.- pidió Natalia.

-¡Fujuuuuuuuuur!.-grito Paco y un estruendo se escucho como un trueno, Maka miro hacia arriba y sorpresa suya al ver que el cielo nocturno pintado le brotaban nubes de tormenta y relámpagos, entonces apareció. Un dragón blanco perlado con patas y cabeza de perro Cooker Spanish descendió a ellos, volaba como si nadará en el viento adelantándose a la avalancha que seguía avanzando a ellos. Maka no salia de su asombro, y mas fue cuando los tomo a los 3 y empezó a elevarse, dirigiéndose a las nubes del techo pintado. Se asusto y empezó a gritar:

-¡Esperen nos estrellaremos! .-se cubrió los brazos pero para dejarla en shock era como entrar entre las nubes reales con los relámpagos y rayos, ella no tenia miedo pero Paco y Natalia si. Maka estiro su brazo y pudo sentirlo ¡Era muy real!.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!.- se abrazo Natalia y Paco a ella. Maka sonrió levemente pero su sonrisa se desvaneció por un rostro de incredulidad, delante de aquellas nubes un paraiso sorprendente y fantastico, mas alla de un mar que brillaba como oro por el sol naciente se hallaban valles y montañas en las que se distinguia una montaña que mas bien era una torre altisima brillando como si de plata se tratase; mas cerca de la costa se alzaba un castillo sobre un risco con un pueblo en sus cercanias en los que se distinguian animales y hombres; barcos piratas en alta mar, islas andantes que en realidad eran tortugas. En los cielos pegasos y aves extrañas como el fenix mismo que lanzaba su canto. El cielo mostraba el universo y a la vez el sol de aquellas tierras pero mas que nada una cupula gigante se apreciaba entre los valles rodeado de bosques encantados. Sobre ella las ramas de un arbol que parecia llegar hasta el cielo y perderse entre las estrellas, sus raices llegaban hasta el mar transformandose en montañas o islas; un paije excepcional donde lo irreal alcanzaba un nuevo nivel.

- ¿Que...que lugar es este?.- pregunto Maka.

- Estas en Talesworld...-dijo Fujur el dragon blanco.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero agradecerle a Tako Trooper, SamusTorresMcartney y Azrexshate... Ademas de cherryle por leer mi historia, se los agradezco sin mas, gracias por esperar aunque les aseguro que este capitulo es mas largo-pero antes

The TalesWorld: El Mundo de los Cuentos

Saga Adventure, Episodio 1

Disclamer: Todos los personajes que utilizo son de sus respectivos autores, a excepción los creados por mi y los "protagonistas".

Dedicado: A todos aquellos que alguna vez "Soñaron con...volar" y a esos cuentos que nos llevaron a grandes aventuras y descubrimientos.

_(Pensamientos)_

_"Frases..."_

-Dialogo

Texto

- Cambio de escena/ Tiempo

LUGARES/ PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES

:::Flash Back/sueño:::

Ahora si... El siguiente y perdonen la demora...

Cap. 2

Mundos en Colisión

Desde que habían llegado a Talesworld, tras un largo recorrido por los valles que los llevaría a la Torre de Plata habían decidido descansar en una colina lejos del Bosque Encantado puesto que no solo criaturas amigables vivían ahí sino también criaturas terribles y malvadas, teniendo eso en cuenta...-puesto que Paco y Natalia, le tenían miedo a que GMORK volviera.- acordaron hacer vigilancia; así que el ultimo turno seria de Maka pero se había ofrecido a pesar de que Natalia y Paco protestaron.

Ya habían pasado 5 horas desde que los demás se durmieron, Maka permanecía cerca de ellos a unos cuantos metros sentada sobre una roca mirando la media luna y el cielo nocturno, aunque se sentía soñolienta le era imposible cerrar un momento los ojos pero como suele pasar, solo le basto unos segundos para dormir ¿Por cuanto tiempo? No supo...y no pudo evitarlo...

::::::::::Sueño:::::::::::

...Se hallaba de nuevo en aquel lugar donde comenzó todo, en esa Cúpula del mural que seguramente era el interior de La Cúpula Dorada...en medio, mirando el mural con detenimiento y luego el de piso de mosaico, resultando ser el árbol que pudo ver saliendo de la cúpula al venir al TalesWorld... Entonces pudo apreciar las 12 columnas que separan los pasillos lúgubres de La Biblioteca, recordando que habían entrado por la columna de la figura del halcón.

Esta columna tenia un diseño singular: un halcón con las características del arte egipcio, estilizado, erguido, las alas semi cerradas y sus ojos eran verdes, contando que tenia pocos detalles pintados, ocupaba casi la totalidad de la columna en tanto el resto de la columna tenia los rostros y perfiles de otras criaturas mágicas como un unicornio, un pegaso, un dragón con las fauces abiertas, hongos gigantes, grifos, animales como conejos, pájaros que llevaban atuendos estilo medieval entre ondas en forma de nubes que se extendían por toda la columna, en conjunto aquella columna estaba enfocada en la fantasía y lo mágico ...

Rápidamente se viró hacia su izquierda donde yacía otra de las columnas aunque esta era diferente tenia un murciélago que se cubría con las alas, sus ojos eran rojos y tenia semiabierta sus fauces mostrando su 4 colmillos; los 2 superiores mas largos simulando a un vampiro que acecha, debajo entre ondas que parecían humo enroscandose en espirales había criaturas como un hombre lobo, un jorobado, un diablillo de sonrisa malévola parecidos al de los cuentos japoneses o mas bien demonios algo menos grotescos, gárgolas, a Frankestein, una momia, entre otros personajes que adulaban a las historias del horror y espantos...aquella columna daba a entender el miedo y el temor.

Ahora entendía las extrañas estatuas que se mostraban: La siguiente a la izquierda de la anterior aparecía un lagarto o cocodrilo erguido con los ojos amarillos con sus garras cerca del pecho como si tuviera algo entre ellas, mostrando sus fauces, entre las ondas que simulaban el mar había la cabeza de una ballena, el perfil de un barco, un monstruo marino, un calamar gigante, hombres con espadas, sirenas...al parecer era la aventura y el riesgo.

La que seguía, era un zorro de frente sentado, erguido mostrando una actitud altanero, los ojos de este eran azul zafiro y yacía sobre ventiscas afiladas, entre las figuras de la columna resaltaban: ninjas en posición de ataque, samurais, demonios chinos; gorriones, perros y otros animales significativos con yukatas y kimonos bailando, personajes de las leyendas de los orientales...aquello significaba el honor y la justicia. La columna a su izquierda era la de un felino erguido pero sentado rugiendo mostrando sus filosos colmillos y con los ojos anaranjados, un jaguar por los grabados delicados y casi imperceptibles a lo largo de su espalda, patas, cola que se enroscaba a un costado; yacía entre lápidas de roca donde destacaban animales de la selva, guerreros con lanzas y espadas griegos, héroes romanos y sus caballos... Una hidra, Indios y vaqueros, caballeros de armaduras y hasta un dragón furioso, en pocas palabras se enfocaba en el heroísmo y la esperanza.

Cada columna significaba algo, la columna que continuaba era la de un faisán con los ojos violetas que al igual que el halcón, erguido pero con la cola formando una curva bajo sus garras donde formaba vientos de fuego, entre ellos las figuras de rostros de un caballero inclusive enanos con sus armas, una bruja de hielo, un elfo arquero, contando a un príncipes guerrero, orcos y duendes...aquello representaba el poder y el logro. La columna a su lado, era un mono con los ojos rosas de frente en posición de loto o meditación con flores de loto a su alrededor o en ondas a su alrededor formando remolinos en los que aparecían las figuras de duendes, ninfas, hadas, silfos, flores con caras humanas, entre otras que representaban a la naturaleza y su equilibrio. La columna de a lado era un ciervo erguido con los ojos violetas de frente con las astas que se exparcian abarcar toda la columna como ramas que liberaban formando ondas de hojas de diferentes formas en las que sobresalían vikingos, hechiceros, magos, elfos y hasta criaturas del bosque como conejos, cervatillos, ardillas y pájaros de aspecto común.

Las columnas que seguían eran de los aspectos mas raros por que no tenían algo que continuara con la secuencia sino que rompían con ella, la columna de la serpiente enroscada mostrando sus colmillos y con los ojos azul celeste, se hallaba entre dioses diferentes: Odion, Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Dario, Sirrush, Hades, entre otros, todos ellas atravez de cuerpos redondos que hacían de astros e inclusive angeles aparecian...aquel representaba ; luego estaba la columna del búho que al igual que el halcón estaba erguido, los ojos eran plateados y a sus pies ventiscas de nieve y hojas con pétalos, resurgian criaturas como gigantes de hielo, castillos que no lo eran del todo sobre islas flotantes, golemns de piedra, entre otros criaturas extrañas como las quimeras o dragones marinos...aquello era el misterio y lo secreto. La siguiente era la columna del conejo quien estaba erguido con los ojos aguamarina, lo curioso es que yacía entre relámpagos y rayos, a su alrededor entre los rayos robots, naves espaciales, criaturas galácticas o alienigenas diferentes, asteroides, planetas, entre otros aspectos de lo que refería a la ficción; representaba la ciencia y tecnología: la evolución.

El ultimo, con el cual cerraba el circulo de las columnas era el alacrán muy parecido al escorpión el cual estaba de frente mostrando sus tenazas y su cola en posición de ataque, lo curioso es que a pesar de todo los detalles de dicho "animal" no eran necesario mostrando solo lo mas básico de la criatura, esta tenia ojos negros y una actitud amenazante, el cual estaba entre nubes de niebla en las que aparecían relojes de tiempo unos diferentes a otros: relojes de arena, de péndulo, solares manecillas, grandes, chicos, de bolsillo...dando a entender la transcendencia misma; que representaba las eras y el tiempo.

Era aquel panorama raro de ver, sintiéndose observada por las estatuas de ojos de vidrios de diferentes colores, pero aun no sabia que hacia ahí...cuando lo percibió, una neblina que le llegaba a los tobillos; se había apareció, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el sonido repentino de las quebradizas de las estatuas que la hizo abrir los ojos...

Contemplando aterrada como aquellas columnas se desmoronaba, los pasillos ya no eran nada mas que la oscuridad, el mural se caía a su alrededor y aquel mosaico se volvía oscuro parecía como la figura de la ciudad terminaba en ruinas y el árbol perdía su follaje hasta ser ramas secas y luego ser nada, solo un mosaico de piezas negras que de repente se expandían como el tablero de ajedrez aunque solo eran cuadros negros con bordes blancos, la neblina se volvía densa y oscura como si fuera humo invadía cada rincón de ahora esa habitación en donde no se veía nada mas que la neblina y el piso, todo era oscuridad...

Temblaba, aquello no era normal, de algún lugar empezó a escuchar murmullos y sonidos...que subían de nivel haciéndose mas claros como una batalla...una guerra.

De repente una siluetas se hacían presentes y desaparecían, juraría que había visto a un samurai estilo antiguo con la yukata color durazno con su katana, lanzarse al ataque pero... ¿A quien? Entonces el choque de metal con metal se escucho y apareciendo 2 siluetas o mas bien 2 formas que tomaban forma entre la neblina resultaron ser...el mismo samurai en una lucha de resistencia con ¿Un hombre bestia? Que tenia cabeza de zorro rojo con ojos amarillos que vestía como un ¿Espadachin o Shinigami? Pero cuando la imagen se hacia mas clara resulto ser...

-¿Momotano... y Sajin Komamura?.- se dijo en voz alta al momento que la imagen desaparecía. Mas otro sonido se hizo presente, el sonido de un cañón para luego a sus espaldas aparecerse un barco pero con una bandera pirata con ¿Sombrero de paja? Viendo que una gigantesca ballena blanca se le venia encima... mas bien trataba de derribarlo hasta que del barco un sujeto con sombrero de paja salto hacia la ballena dándole un potente puñetazo. Maka no salia de su asombro.

-¿Moby Dick y... Monkey D. Luffy? ¡Imposible!.- se dijo a si misma pero las imágenes desaparecían y a la vez otras hacían acto de presencia en secuencias bastante rápidas como: Egolas el elfo arquero lanzándole flechas contra Netto Hikari fusionado con quien las esquivaba; Eragon el jinete de dragón con Saphira atacando a Drago un dragon humanoide con un chico en su hombro Dan Kuso; Fantasía, el libro alado lanzando hechizos contra las transmutaciones de Alfhonse Elrick; Atreyu luchando con espada contra un Hollow; Naruto Uzumaki luchando con todas sus técnicas contra un demonio japones; Varios personajes animales con trinches, palos y piedras e inclusive fusiles contra criaturas débiles como Kuriboh, Gatito minero, Lagartija electrica y otros monstruos básicos.

Las imágenes y secuencias eran mas rápidas que parecían que formaban una imagen, la de una batalla descomunal en la que los personajes de los cuentos de hadas, novelas juveniles, historias, relatos y mitos; luchaban contra los personajes de los mangas... Una batalla que se efectuaba entre los mundos al parecer; observando como 2 fenómenos sucedían al mismo tiempo... Algo extraño y maravilloso, un enorme portal con una corona de energía roja que desprendía fuego apreciándose en su interior un remolino de mundos diversos o ventanas yacía por un lado de la copa de un árbol gigantesco que estaba rodeado de un aura verde, ambos destruyendose lo que podía decirle como las estrellas y planetas que estaban ahí, la copa del árbol era como cristal transparente que iba tomando su forma natural y luego se destruía, al igual que el portal que desprendía fuego de su interior... Ambas fuerzas colisionarian...en cualquier momento.

-Maka...-alguien la llamaba entre el caos.- Maka...-reconocia las voces.- ¡Maka-sama despierta!.- repetia.- ¡Despierta!.- y todo empezó a temblar pero las batallas continuaban y una luz la cegó, en el momento que la energía del árbol gigantesco y el portal como una supernova.- ¡Despiertaaaaaaaa!.

:::::::Fin del Sueño:::::::

-¡Despiertaaaaaaaa!.- lo primero que Maka vio fue a Natalia preocupada con los ojos llorosos, Paco asustado y Fujur algo serio.- ¿Maka?.- pregunto Natalia recibiendo un quejido de Maka.- ¡Maka!.- Natalia abrazado a la joven y Paco respiro hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse. Fujur solo miraba lo sucedido.

-¿Que paso?.- pregunto Maka viendo que Natalia se puso a sollozar.- ¿Por que lloras Natalia?.- abrazo a la pequeña quien soltó a llorar.

-Es que... no despertabas y creíamos que..que.-trataba de calmarse pero solo lloraba con mas fuerza.-...creimos que te pasaba algo...comenzaste a murmurar cosas y...y...hacias gestos muecas...intentabamos pero no despertabas...hasta que...-se abrazo con mas fuerza.-¡Estábamos preocupados por ti!.

Maka analizo sus palabras ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Miro hacia su alrededor viendo el sol ya casi dando el medio dia, se extraño ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo dormida? Volteo a ver a Paco quien en su mirada buscaba una respuesta pero el tampoco podía decirle que paso... Se llevo una mano a la cabeza cuando una fuerte punzada de dolor le vino y varias imágenes se le vinieron, eran borrosas pero reconocía una, la misma que le repetía "No dejes de soñar...por que si lo haces dejaremos de existir" pero esta vez le decía:

-"Recuerdame...recuerdalo...por favor".

Maka cerro los ojos por el dolor que le producía y de repente los abrió para sorpresa de sus amigos, a quienes miro y dijo:

-¿Testudo?...¿Donde esta Testudo, Paco?.- el nombrado abrió los ojos la "Talesmaster" estaba recordándolo todo.- Dime que sabes donde esta...-le pidió tranquilamente pero no recibía respuesta, Natalia se aparto cuando Maka aun confundida volvió a decir el nombre.- ¿Testudo?... ¿Quien es Testudo?.

-Lo estas recordando...-hablo Natalia sorprendida.- Maka-sama...-le hablo llamando su atencion.- ¿Que es lo que recuerdas?.- Maka la volteo a ver.- ¿Que recuerdas de... Testudo?.-Maka no sabia que contestar.

-No...lo se.-respondio y miro hacia la nada. Parecía que Maka estaba ida, sus pupilas se dilataron y se levanto de golpe.- ¡Recuerdo...!.- se detuvo en seco y sin mas se desmayo pero Fujur la sostuvo.

Continuara…


End file.
